Dulce San Valentin
by Artemisa Keimi
Summary: Porque él quería pasar el San Valentin con ella, pero parecía que la peliazul tenía otros planes.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no son de propiedad, sino de Masashi Kishimoto, pero la historia sí que es mía.**

* * *

**SAN VALENTÍN, DULCE SAN VALENTÍN**

Naruto y Sakura caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, habían regresado de la torre del Hokage, ya que debían dar el reporte de su anterior misión, que por culpa del rubio se había extraviado, teniéndolo que rehacer, por lo que ella lo había acompañado para que esta vez fuera entregado correctamente, no querían tener que volver a repetirlo.

Fue entonces cuando vieron de lejos a su pelinegro amigo que tenía el ceño totalmente fruncido y murmuraba algunas cosas ininteligibles, augurando nada bueno. Ambos intercambiaron miradas, conocían muy bien al azabache y reconocían perfectamente aquella expresión en la faz del Uchiha. Había vuelto a pelear con Hinata Hyuga, la novia del chico desde hace un año. Ella era la única capaz de alterar la usual máscara de indiferencia que el morocho siempre llevaba.

La verdad es que si alguien hace tres años le hubiesen preguntado a Naruto o Sakura sobre quien tendría más posibilidades para ser la novia del chico habrían salido miles de nombres antes que el de la Hyuga, incluso el de la propia Haruno, porque en ese entonces todavía albergaba sentimientos por el último Uchiha. Aunque ahora ambos sabían que no existía nadie mejor para su mejor amigo, ella sencillamente era perfecta para él, la única capaz de aguantar ese horrible carácter del azabache y conseguir apaciguarlo.

Sasuke al ir tan metido en sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta de la presencia de ninguno de sus compañeros, por lo que pasó de largo, pero Naruto, tan curioso y metiche como siempre sencillamente no podía ignorar a su rival, por lo que haciendo caso alguno a las advertencias de la ojijade siguió al exvengador. Quien seguía susurrando cosas incomprensibles, metido en su mundo. Mientras la Haruno solo negaba, dejaría que esta vez el rubio se encargara, esperaba que tuviera el suficiente tacto, ya que el morocho a veces era muy irascible.

Después de un rato de caminata se sentó en la orilla del lago, mientras tiraba una piedra al lago. El rubio se acercó a su amigo y se sentó a su lado, y aunque el azabache lo notó no le dijo nada, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera ofendido porque lo ignorara, a pesar de que eso era lo habitual.

—Como eres, teme—dijo el Uzumaki molesto mientras cruza los brazos y por fin obtenía un poco de atención de su amigo. —Uno se sienta aquí, preocupado al ver que te encuentras en problemas, pero me ignoras por completo. De verdad que eres un malagradecido—dijo un tanto indignado.

Sasuke suspiró con cansancio y chasqueó su lengua en señal de molestia, dejó su seria posición para luego girar la cabeza para encarar a su amigo. Que le miraba con reproche, pero el morocho estaba agotado y no quería responder antes las provocaciones de su rival, por lo que solo le devolvió la mirada.

—Si eres lo suficientemente listo como para darte cuenta de que estoy molesto también deberías saber el motivo, me decepcionas dobe—le dijo devolviéndole por el insulto que el Uzumaki le había dicho antes, haciendo que el rubio sonriera.

—Sí, tienes razón y como soy muy listo por supuesto que también sé la razón porque estas así, dattebayo. No hay que ser un genio o adivino para saber quién es la culpable de tu estado de ánimo—dijo con aire de superioridad que hizo poner los ojos en blanco al Uchiha.

—Bueno, entonces ilumíname un poco—dijo el morocho con un tono sarcástico al ver el ego del ojiazul.

—Seguro que te has peleado con Hinata-chan, dattebayo—dijo haciendo que el azabache lo mirara sorprendido, ya que en verdad no esperaba que su despistado amigo de verdad supiese el porqué de su enfado. —Y aunque no sé el porqué, estoy seguro que tú eres el culpable, pobre Hinata-chan—dijo con convicción haciendo que el morocho gruñera, no era así, no era su culpa, sino todo lo contrario, esta vez era cosa de la peliazul.

—Si no sabes porqué nos hemos peleado no deberías culparme usuratonkachi—dijo molesto.

—Supongo que tienes razón—dijo con esa usual sonrisa zorruna haciendo que el Uchiha pusiera los ojos en blanco. —Pero no pasa nada, porque ahora mismo me vas a decir que es lo que ha pasado con Hinata-chan—dijo risueño haciendo que el pelinegro elevara una ceja.

—¿Qué te diré lo que ha pasado? —dijo sarcásticamente. —Yo no te tengo por qué decirte nada—dijo serio, pero Naruto se comenzó a reír.

—Tienes razón, pero sabes que si no me lo cuentas no te darás cuenta de tu error—dijo el rubio intentando hablar con sabiduría. —Ya sabes que las veces anteriores si no hubiera sido por mi tanto Kiba como Shino, y ni hablar de Neji hubieran hecho lo imposible para que no volvieras a hablar con Hinata—dijo mientras asentía con la cabeza y el azabache gruñía porque sabía que tenía razón. —Venga, dímelo o tendré que adivinar—dijo decidido.

—No creo que lo puedas adivinar—dijo serio haciendo que el Uzumaki achicara los ojos por aquel desafío.

—¿Te enteraste de la vez que Kiba le dio un beso en la frente a Hinata y…? —pero el aura llena de rabia y celos que el exvengador empezaba a desprender indicaba que no sabía nada sobre aquel suceso haciendo que se callara de golpe.

Imploraba el perdón del castaño, por su bocota lo acababa de sentenciar, estaba seguro que su amigo no pararía hasta que le diera una lección por habérsele vuelto a acercar de más a la ojiluna. Rápidamente para intentar bajar el mal humor del chico lanzó una de sus tontas bromas.

—No se ha dado cuenta que te has cambiado de peinado—dijo intentando calmarlo un poco.

—¿Que? —dijo extrañado. —Dobe, te fijas demasiado en mí, ¿no? Creo que ni Sakura se ha dado cuenta—dijo mientras el rubio se sonrojaba de la indignación, él solo había querido que se quitara de la cabeza la idea de asesinar al Inuzuka, no se esperaba que de verdad Sasuke se había cambiado el peinado.

—¡Era una broma! —se defendió indignado, pero al ver la ladina sonrisa del Uchiha se dio cuenta que le había vuelto a quedar como tonto, como lo odiaba. —Entonces, ¿por qué ha sido? —preguntó algo irritado por haber sido molestado.

—¿No dijiste que lo podías averiguar? —dijo burlonamente, enfadando más al blondo. Si lo estaba retando no pensaba perder.

A pesar de los años ni el uno ni el otro habían dejado de tener esa rivalidad, claro que muy diferente a cuando eran unos genin, pero a veces se comportaban como dos chicos revoltosos, solo para demostrar que el contrario se equivocaba.

—Seguro que Hina te ha dado una paliza en el entrenamiento y por eso estás así—dijo haciendo un puchero.

—No hemos entrenado en toda la semana—dijo el chico molesto, recordando que ella no había tenido mucho tiempo para pasar con él.

—Te has vuelto a pelear con Neji o Kiba y esta vez Hinata no te habla—dijo creyendo que esta vez sí había conseguido acertar.

—No—respondió secamente. —¿Te rindes? —preguntó haciendo que estaba vez el rubio asintiera derrotado, ya que no tenía ni idea de que pasaba.

Sasuke en verdad no quería decirle aquello a Naruto, era demasiado vergonzoso, pero, aunque quería negarlo muchas veces el rubio le hacía ver soluciones en donde él solo veía un callejón sin salida, y más cuando se trataba de la ojiblanca.

—Parece que Sasuke vuelve a tener problemas con Hinata-san, ¿quiere que le deje un libro? —dijo de repente Sai apareciendo de la nada y asustando a Naruto, que al retroceder resbaló y se dio de bruces contra el suelo para luego rodar hasta el lago y caer en él, dejándolo completamente empapado.

El rubio subió enfadado por el chapuzón gratuito que había tenido a causa del pálido chico, con quien empezó a tener una discusión, aunque el pálido ninja no le hacía demasiado caso, solo le escuchaba hablar sobre su actuar y lo mal que estaba asustar a las personas.

Fue entonces cuando el Uchiha se percató de que el pelinegro no estaba vestido con su usual ropa, sino que llevaba otra mucho más elegante.

—¿Vas a ir alguna parte? —preguntó haciendo que el ninja sonriera.

—Ino dijo que como hoy es un día muy especial tenía que ir bien vestido—contestó el pelinegro.

—Es verdad, hoy es San Valentín—dijo Naruto. —¿Vas a tener una cita con Ino? —preguntó haciendo que el otro asintiera.

Sasuke chasqueó la lengua en señal de enfado, todas las chicas estaban felices con ese día, pero parecía que Hinata se había puesto mucho más distante y fría a medida que se había ido acercando, tanto como hasta para decirle que hoy no podía quedar, de verdad que no lo entendía.

—Teme, ¿vas a ir a algún lado con Hinata-chan? —preguntó, pero el Uchiha desvió su mirada. —¡¿No me digas que te has olvidado que hoy es San Valentín?! Seguro que por eso Hinata-chan está molesta contigo. De verdad que eres un desconsiderado—decía Naruto enfadando más al moreno.

—¡Es ella! ¡Ella me ha dicho que hoy no podía reunirse conmigo! Ella me ha dado plantón—dijo gritando muy molesto.

Ambos chicos lo miraron con sorpresa, ya que no se esperaban tremenda declaración.

—Ha estado rara y distante desde hace una semana y yo…—sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. —Quería que tuviéramos una cita, pero…

El morocho se revolvió los cabellos, estaba cansado de todo esto. Ni siquiera sabía porque les estaba contando todo eso a ellos, pero es que su princesa había estado tan fría con él que solo… definitivamente estaba perdido, había caído totalmente bajo sus encantos.

Sai y Naruto intercambiaron miradas al notar el taciturno actuar del azabache. El rubio se acercó a su amigo y le puso su mano en el hombro.

—Me pregunto porque Hinata no quiere pasar San Valentín contigo—dijo dudoso el rubio, ya que la peliazul estaba muy enamorada de su amigo.

—¿Crees que yo lo sé? —se quejó el Uchiha.

Sai no entendía muy bien la situación, no era muy bueno dando consejos, pero recordó que en uno de los libros que leía, para descubrir la solución a tus problemas a veces tienes que retroceder a tus pasos.

—¿Qué hicieron el San Valentín pasado? —preguntó Sai, logrando poner algo nervioso al pelinegro.

—Bueno… ella preparó un cita y chocolates, pero le dije que esa clase de cosas no me gustaban—confesó dejando de piedra a los dos. —¡Pero luego le pedí perdón! —se excusó, pero Naruto y Sai seguían mirándolo mal mientras cuchicheaban. —¡Dejen sus tonterías y ayúdenme! —se quejó.

—Y luego me llamas idiota a mi—dijo Naruto mientras lo miraba mal y Sai negaba. —¿Es que acaso no sabes lo considerada que es Hinata-chan? ¡Seguro que ella te dijo que no quiere hacer algo para que no molestarte, ya que esa clase de cosas no te gustan! Además, con lo quejica que eres seguro soltaste algún comentario—decía el rubio. —Algo como "Es tan molesto San Valentín" —dijo intentando imitarlo.

A penas Naruto terminó de decir aquello salió pitando de allí, tenía que decirle a Hinata que en verdad no pensaba eso, bueno, sí que le resultaba molesto, pero si podía pasar todo el día con ella sí que lo quería celebrar, deseaba estar a su lado más que nada en el mundo. El año pasado había cometido un tremendo error, por eso quería rectificar eso este año, pero era cierto que cuando había comenzado a ver las decoraciones por esa festividad en Konoha se le había escapado algún que otro comentario de odio.

De verdad que se sentía mal con su princesa, conociéndola seguro que no le había querido decir nada para no molestarlo, igual que había dicho Naruto, se sentía tan tonto por no haberlo notado. Y, aunque le gustaba que la Hyuga fuera tan considerada a veces desearía que fuera más egoísta, que en verdad le dijese que es lo que siente o piensa, ya que así sería más feliz y lo que él más quería era la felicidad de ella.

El pelinegro iba saltando de techo en techo en busca de la peliazul, necesitaba aclarar ese malentendido, no la podía dejar así.

**. . . . . . .**

Kiba y Shino intercambiaban miradas preocupados, el Inuzuka ya sabía que no había sido bueno idea que su frágil, dulce y amable amiga saliera con un idiota como el exvengador. Ella se merecía estar al lado de alguien que la tuviera como máxima prioridad y que no la hiciera sufrir a cada rato. En verdad que no entendía porque la ojiperla aún lo soportaba. Si fuera por él hace tiempo que hubiera mandado a volar al morocho, pero el Aburame le había convencido que no era bueno meterse en la relación de la peliazul, pero ya no estaba tan seguro de eso. No quería ver ese rostro afligido en su amiga, Hinata era como una hermanita para él.

Ambos chicos caminaban detrás de ella, mientras todavía no podían dejar de pensar en la situación de su mejor amiga.

—¿De verdad que no quieres hacer nada? —dijo molesto Kiba, pero Shino negó nuevamente.

—Estoy seguro que lo acabarán arreglando, como siempre. Además, los problemas de pareja son cosa de dos, no de más—le informó haciendo que el chico se sintiera indignado, él solo trataba de buscar el bien para su amiga, no es como si fuera un metiche que se entrometiera en asuntos ajenos.

—Solo espero que tengas razón, sino acabaré con el Uchiha con mis propias manos—dijo el castaño con una fuerte convicción.

—¿Con quién dices que acabaras Inuzuka? —dijo tétricamente el recién nombrado asustando por completo al ninja.

Y no era como si el castaño fuera un cobarde, todo lo contrario, incluso podía llegar a ser bastante temerario en las misiones, para luego ser reprendido por el Aburame y Hinata. Pero cuando se trataba del chico emo sabía que debía andar con cuidado ya que este no aceptaba las bromas.

—¡S-Sasuke-kun! —dijo sorprendida la peliazul al ver allí a su novio.

Él sin ninguna palabra más la tomó en brazos y salió de allí, dejando a sus compañeros de equipo sorprendidos.

Cuando estuvieron solos el pelinegro la bajó con delicadeza, le gustaba saber que a pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos, ella era como el primer día, ya que sus reacciones eran prácticamente las mismas, ese hermoso sonrojo en su rostro que la hacía ver tan tierna.

Por su parte, la heredera de los Hyuga se encontraba totalmente nerviosa, ella había intentado durante todo el día resistir las ganas de ver a su novio y decirle que en verdad sí que quería pasar San Valentín con él, pero no deseaba incomodarlo ya que sabía cuánto le disgustaba esas cosas. Tal vez para muchos el Uchiha era un chico carente de cualquier tipo de sentimiento, que solo se preocupaba por él y sus intereses, pero ella sabía que no era así.

Al principio tal vez sí que lo vio como alguien un tanto intimidante, no por nada había estado en libro Bingo como uno de los criminales más buscados, pero a medida que lo comenzó a tratar pudo entrever todo lo que escondía.

Sí, no habían comenzado con buen pie, pero con el tiempo ambos habían formado una hermosa relación. Y, aunque los demás no lo vieran, él le había dado mucho más a ella de lo que ella le había dado a él, además lo amaba demasiado. Era cierto que la perseverancia y las ganas de avanzar habían venido de Naruto, pero Sasuke le daba fortaleza y fuerzas para seguir mejorando, él se había vuelto un camino que la ayuda a ser más fuerte y valiente, a que dejara atrás sus temores y se enfrentara a sus miedos y conquistara sus sueños. Él no solo era esa luz que iluminaba su sendero como lo había sido el rubio durante toda su adolescencia, sino que el Uchiha era un pilar que la impulsaba a continuar, quien la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó ella un tanto preocupada al verlo tan serio.

—No es así. Bueno, si que me resulta una festividad molesta, pero si con ello puedo estar a tu lado la cosa cambia—dijo haciendo que la chica se sintiera más aliviada y le sonriera con dulzura. —Hina—dijo con un tono aterciopelado que logró que toda su piel se erizara, era tan débil frente a aquel sensual tono. —¿Quieres pasar el resto del día conmigo? —preguntó sorprendido a la kunoichi.

—¡De verdad! —dijo muy ilusionada haciendo que el chico sonriera, le encantaba lo tierna e ingenua que podía ser.

—Que te parece si nos encontramos en las puertas principales a las 4 de la tarde, te tengo una pequeña sorpresa—dijo el morocho haciendo que ella asintiera con entusiasmo, haciendo que él volviera a sonriera, se alegraba tanto que su hime tuviera esa mueca de alegría.

La ojiperla perfectamente se hubiera conformado con pasar todo el resto del día junto a él, pero el chico había preparado algo, estaba más que feliz. Se alegraba que al final sí que le podría dar los chocolates que había preparado.

Y después de un fugaz beso por parte de la peliazul salió de allí lista para prepararse para la sorpresa del chico. Pero, cuando la kunoichi se fue el morocho marchó en busca de Naruto, posiblemente él era el único que tendría tiempo para ayudarlo a prepararle algo para Hinata.

No sabía porque había dicho aquello, ya que no tenía nada planeado, pero al verla tan feliz; solo había querido que esa sonrisa durara para siempre.

Cuando llegó al departamento del Uzumaki lo encontró comiendo un tazón de ramen, de verdad que no se cansaba de aquel plato. El rubio se extrañó de verlo allí, ya que creía que se había ido a buscar a la Hyuga para aclarar todo aquel malentendido de San Valentín. Pero el exvengador rápidamente le explicó lo sucedido, y aunque al principio el ojiazul lo molestó diciendo que se había vuelto todo un cursi decidió ayudarlo.

Así que después de un rato varios Narutos comenzaron a salir de la habitación del futuro Hogake, siguiendo las ordenes que le había dado el pelinegro.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata se arreglaba el vestido, no sabía si era demasiado aquel atuendo, pero quería estar linda para el último Uchiha.

Y cuando Sasuke fue a recogerla, casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, la peliazul estaba reamente despampanante con aquel vestido blanco de encaje por arriba y una falda más ancha por debajo.

—Vamos—dijo serio intentando disimular sus nervios.

Cuando la llevó a la cita se sorprendió al ver una pequeña capilla adornada de telas y flores y en medio una mesa con platos y velas, logrando que se emocionara, parecía que de verdad se lo había currado.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun—dijo muy feliz.

—Sígame y la acompaño a su mesa—dijo Naruto, que estaba vestido de camarero.

—¿¡Naruto-kun!? —dijo asombrada la peliazul.

—Esta noche no soy Naruto, sino su camarero—dijo guiñándole el ojo logrando obtener una risa de ella y que Sasuke gruñera.

Ambos se sentaron y comieron tranquilamente, de verdad que Hinata estaba muy feliz, por lo que el morocho también lo estaba, no quería volver a lastimar con sus palabras a su princesa, le compensaría cada día por todo lo que ella le daba.

—Te amo—confesó él asombrándola, ya que, aunque ella sabía que el morocho la quería él jamás se lo había expresado con palabras, ni siquiera cuando comenzaron a salir, él solo había dicho que le gustaba.

—Yo también, también te amo Sasuke-kun—confesó logrando que el chico esbozara una sonrisa.

Definitivamente San Valentín seguía pareciéndole algo molesto, pero también tenía sus cosas buenas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: Hola, como ya estamos por estas fechas creí que era una buena idea escribir un oneshot, espero que les guste. **


End file.
